


Christmas 2017 One-Shots

by Akaicchi



Series: Requests and Commissions [3]
Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, First Christmas, Fluff, Gift Giving, Ice Skating, Love, M/M, Moving In Together, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaicchi/pseuds/Akaicchi
Summary: Christmas is celebrated in Japan as the biggest dating holiday. It has been reappropriated from its religious roots and turned into the equivalent of what Valentines Day is to people in the US.This is a series of one-shots for some of my favorite Persona couples. They are not connected, are nonlinear, and from different timelines. Please enjoy one or all! Pairings order listed in the notes.





	1. A Year Without Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings by Chapter
> 
> Chapter One: Ryoutarou/Tohru  
> Chapter Two: Munehisa/Tohru  
> Chapter Three: Teddie/Ryoutarou  
> Chapter Four: Yukiko/Chie  
> Chapter Five: Nanako/Teddie  
> Chapter Six: Kanji/Teddie  
> Chapter Seven: Rise/Teddie  
> Chapter Eight: Ryoutarou/Tohru
> 
> Each scenario will be explained in the summary or notes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoutarou/Tohru. Post-canon. Tentative relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first story that came to me. :3

A Year without Sweets

(Tohru)

Ryoutarou knocks on the barred door to my cell. _I didn’t expect him today._ I nod once to the guard, and they let him inside. They relock the door and leave us alone.

“You’re here _today_?” I ask with a deliberately unhurried tone.

“Y-yes,” Ryoutarou stammers. He shifts and I can hear the crinkling of a bag. _It’s got to be behind his back._

I raise my eyebrows and he glances away for a few seconds, blushing. That’s a surprise. _You usually can’t bring anything in here._

“What’d you tell them?” I cautiously ask.

Ryoutarou scratches that back of his neck nervously. “That you’re my friend,” he replies. “That—That I had questions I needed answers to and it _had_ to be today.”

“Hmph!” I scoff. “And they bought it?” Ryoutarou flinches and face falls. He treats me to a very sad expression.

“What do you want me to say?” he gently asks. “The truth?” I give him a wry smile and he goes on, running a hand through his short hair. “I’m sure you’ll be the new favorite around here if they think you’re with the cop,” he sarcastically tells me.

I sigh and lean back on my cot. “Har har.”

“I brought something,” Ryoutarou tells me, trying to change the subject. He sets a plastic bag down on the bed next to me.

“Yeah?” I conversationally ask, waiting for him to say whatever he’s been rehearsing in his head for the whole car ride.

“It’s not—Not anything too special.” He clears his throat as he takes out two small boxes. _It has to be Christmas Cake._

I perk up when he hands me a box. _I haven’t had a sweet in forever!_

Ryoutarou exhales loudly. _He’s so anxious these days,_ I think as I open the box to see white cake with a single strawberry.

“I’m sorry there isn’t anything to go with it—” He pauses and gives me a funny look I can’t quite make out.

_Oh._

“Hey, you’re—” he huffs, bending down to wipe my eyes. “I didn’t mean for you to get upset,” Ryoutarou tries to clumsily backpedal.

I smile despite the fact that I can’t stop the tears. “Don’t be an idiot,” I censure. “You managed to get _cake_ in here!”

That seems to crack the awkward mood and Ryoutarou chuckles. “I did, didn’t I?”

“ _How?_ ” I manage to ask, swiping at my face.

He laughs some more, looking on the verge of cracking up. “I really don’t know—Just said they had to let me in because I had questions, that the food would make you talk.” He laughs again, the first real laugh I’ve heard out of this man since I got sent here.

“I told them,” he cracks up. “I told them it was the only way you’d listen to me!” Ryoutarou really roars with laughter and for a few seconds I forget where I am. I reach out and squeeze his hand, bridging the gap between us.

He sits down next to me and smiles warmly. “Merry Christmas, Tohru.”

“Yeah,” I lean against him so that we’re touching as we eat. “You too, Ryoutarou.”

He doesn’t have to say anything else. I can read it all by the fact that he found a way to bring me a present, in the way he looks at me, and how he says my name.


	2. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Tohru is never transferred away from Tokyo, and in a relationship with Munehisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Milligramme!!!
> 
> It’s short and kind of cute... I hope it’s good enough >.<

 

Moving Forward

(Munehisa)

Tohru pops into the shop right before closing. I motion for him to flip the sign as he closes the door.

“I got the gifts,” he says in a low voice, smirking. He shows off two packages.

“What’d you end up getting him?” I ask.

“That dictionary,” Tohru coolly replies. “Annnnd a video game,” he admits, cringing.

I chuckle. “Good. He deserves it.” _It’s not something I’d pick, but hey—This is why I have Tohru._

Surveying that shop, I can see that everything is in good order. “You ready to meet my son?” I question.

Tohru is tapping the counter and has a look on his face that says both ‘yes’ and ‘no’. He nods cautiously and I have to shake my head.

“You’ll be fine. He’s nothing like me.” I grin and walk around to the front of the counter. I give Tohru’s back a shove towards the door. “Let’s go.”

It’s not a terribly long walk to my house, but it still feels as of it takes us more time than usual. _I want this to go well. I want them to get along._

_It’s been more than six months that I’ve been seeing this guy and I want Kaoru to meet him. Today seems like a great opportunity._

When we make it to my apartment, I take out my key. Before I can turn it in the lock, however, I can hear Kaoru opening the door from inside.

“Okae—” he starts, but then trails off when he sees Tohru behind me. “Okaeri,” he finishes when I smile reassuringly.

“Tadaima,” I laugh. “This is Tohru,” I gesture to my friend. “And this is Kaoru, my son.”

“Hey there~” Tohru cheerily greets Kaoru. “I’m Adachi Tohru!” He holds up his hand as he kicks off his shoes in the foyer.

“H-hello,” my son replies. _I guess Tohru already isn’t what he was expecting._ I do my best not to snicker at the way Kaoru stares at the smiling Tohru.

I motion my guest over to the living room. “In here.” I get drinks for all three of us and carry them over to the coffee table. We sit around awkwardly while Kaoru and Tohru feel each other out with small talk.

“So you come to the shop a lot?” my son asks.

“Yep,” Tohru nods, taking a sip of soda. “I really enjoy the... Uh, guns...” he trails off, looking as though he thinks he’s said something foolish.

“He’s a police officer,” I add, trying to make him feel less out of place. “That’s why.”

Kaoru seems awed at that—As _if he thinks I’d never be able to get along with a cop._ I break out in a smile. _It is a strange predicament._

“He’s had some interesting ideas for me,” I admit. “A few tricks I hadn’t thought of myself, after so long in the business.”

“That’s something,” Kaoru agrees.

I suggest we give our gifts to ease the mood. I pass Kaoru what I got for him. It’s just a few novels that he thanks me for.

Then Tohru hands Kaoru the gifts he’s selected with a hopeful look. Kaoru opens the dictionary first.

“Ah, thank you. I needed that!” Kaoru brightly acknowledges. “And this...” he says as he carefully takes the paper off the second gift. “Oh!”

“It’s just a puzzle game,” Tohru breaks in. “I—I didn’t know what you already have, so—”

Kaoru shakes his head. “No, it’s good,” he tells the man. “I’ve wanted to try it. Some of my classmates have played it.”

“It’s really good,” Tohru replies, finally warming up. “I can show you how to play, if you want.”

“Yes,” Kaoru agrees. “I’d like that.” He smiles at Tohru and then asks if it’s all right if they set it up now. I nod, and the two go to find Kaoru’s laptop computer.

I make dinner while they play a little of the computer game. _It’s nice to glance over at the table and see my son having a good time with someone else I care for._

When the food’s ready, we all sit together for a hot pot. They’ve gotten to know each other better, so the conversation flows.

After dinner is over, Kaoru excuses himself. I move to the living room while Tohru offers to make tea.

“What is that?” I question, enjoying the fruity smell.

“I-it’s just the tea I usually m-make at home,” he tells me. Then, more quietly: “I thought I could maybe leave some... _Here._ ”

I feel a smile curl onto my face. “Did you?” I ask with mock-seriousness. Tohru glances away awkwardly, waiting for my reply. “I think that’d be nice.”

Once it’s ready, he carries mugs over to the couch and we sip our hot drinks in silence, watching the city at night through the window. _This apartment was a good choice. Right near Kaoru’s school and far enough from my shop._

Tohru appears anxious as he nurses his tea. He keeps stealing glances at me; like he’s worried I’ll tell him to get lost. _I hate how he still expects me not to want him around. I like the quiet. I’m an easygoing guy—I wish he’d relax more._

_I wish I was able to make him feel more comfortable, at least. I was hoping that today would push us in that direction. It’s been months since we’ve started hanging out together, and bringing Tohru home for the holiday just felt right. It felt like a good step; like it would give him something tangible to hang on to._

Glancing at Tohru, I tell him what’s on my mind. “I’m glad I found you.”

“Woah~” he replies. “You mean that _I_ found _you_ ,” he snorts. “It took me weeks just to get you to say hello to me!”

“Tch.”

Tohru pokes my cheek. “Really,” he beams at me. “You made it so hard to get to know you...”

I wave his hands away. “I have a lot of baggage.”

“I know,” he snickers. “But I like that about you. If not, my life would be wayyyy too boring!”

Slapping his back a few times, I let my laughter peter off. “ _You?_ Boring?” I repeat. “You’ve got all these stories about work and catchin’ the real criminals. It’s refreshing.”

He smiles bashfully, turning away again. I grab Tohru’s face and pull him towards me. I kiss him gently before he can say anything stupid. “Merry Christmas, Tohru.”

He blushes as we move apart and I smile at him. “Merry Christmas,” he replies.

“Take the couch,” I say as I ruffle his hair. “We’ll see you in the morning.”

I give Tohru a blanket and say goodnight. I peek into Kaoru’s room and he’s still up on his computer. _I bet he likes that game. It’s good they got along._

As I get ready for bed myself, all I can think is: _I’m glad was able to refuse that transfer._


	3. Christmas Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years post-canon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m actually working on a story that ships them and this came to me as so cute. I have no idea when the whole story will be done, and this has no bearing on that. But it’s coming... O.O

Christmas Confession

(Ryoutarou)

We’re all sitting around the kotatsu when I feel a tug on my sleeve.

Teddie has been sitting next to me all night, awkwardly fidgeting. He made sure to squish in nice and close. Since it’s a holiday, I didn’t bother pushing him away.

“Ryoutarou,” he says my name.

“Hnn?” I raise my eyebrows. “You need something?” I tip his mug to check it. _He still has coffee._

I made a huge carafe for everyone: Nanako, Yuu, Tohru, Teddie, Kanji, Yukiko, Chie, and myself. We’ve all been sitting around chatting for a while now, enjoying the atmosphere and a plate of cookies.

“I wanted to talk to you,” the guy tells me.

I raise my eyebrows. “Go ahead. I’ll listen.”

“Outside,” he motions, squirming still. “It _has_ to be outside.”

“Outside,” I repeat, aggravation tingeing my voice.

The small man winces at that, and I change to a softer reply: “Does it have to be outside? It’s damn cold.”

“Somewhere just us,” he’s insistent. “But outside is better.”

“How about—“

“ _Please take a walk with me,_ ” he requests, squeezing his eyes shut.

I sigh. “Fine. Let me get my coat...”

Tohru gives me a look when I get up and shuffle to the foyer. I shrug at him, as lost as he is. Nanako smiles at her friend and gives him a thumbs-up. Teddie grins excitedly.

 _I don’t know what any of them are thinking, but I don’t really care._ I put on my jacket while Teddie pulls on his hat and gloves first. _Just a short walk and I’ll be back in the nice heat of the house._

Teddie apparently thinks a short walk is all the way to the floodplain, though. It takes us ten minutes of silence to get there, and I’m concerned that he isn’t his usual, talkative self.

There are all these young couples out here, and here Teddie is dragging me along by the hand. _It’s not unusual for him—He’s always cuddling up to everyone. Nor is it that I’m embarrassed; too old for that kinda crap._

_But I do feel weird being the only non-couple here by the river._

“Do you know what they say?” Teddie breathes.

I shift around until he lets go of my hand. But he only grabs onto my arm like a girl instead. I sigh and give up.

“What?” I ask.

“That the river god blesses all the relationships of people who come to see the lights on Christmas!”

“I’ve never heard that,” I snort. “ _What_ river god?”

“I checked with Marie,” he insists. “She _knows_ the god!”

“...Right,” I sigh.

We stare at the strung-up lights and the river for another minute or so before he speaks again. “So, uhm, Ryoutarou-san.”

I roll my eyes. “You haven’t used that honorific in a long time now. What’s going on?” I turn to him, but he’s looking away at the cold water.

He suddenly turns his face towards me, and he looks almost scared. I cover his thin, jacketed arms with my free hand. “Is something wrong?”

“I like you,” he blurts. “A _lot_!”

Then Teddie pulls back, as if he thinks I’m going to be angry. “Ah—“ His eyes are wide and he seems almost panicked that he said that. “Y-y-you don’t have to say anything to t-that, b-but—”

“It’s alright,” I kindly reply, unsure how I even _would_ respond.

“You—You just—” Teddie pauses and catches his breath. _Looks like he just ran a marathon. I bet his heart is in his throat._

I chuckle at the fact that he’s so earnest and open with these things. Teddie clings to my arm even tighter and blushes.

“I enjoy spending time with you,” I finally reply. _This guy wasn’t even on my radar until now._

“Me too!” he enthusiastically replies. “That’s why—Why I think we should be together. I like being with you more than _anybody_ else!” Teddie nods his head, and I can barely see his face under that fluffy pilot’s cap he has on.

I sigh and put my arm around him. “I understand,” I knowingly tell him. _I like spending time with everyone. They’re all like my family now._

“I don’t think I can answer you right now, but how about we go out together some time?” I ask. “Just us.”

“R-really?” Teddie replies, looking awed. His eyes practically sparkle.

“Yeah,” I laugh at his exaggerated response. “That’s what I said, isn’t it?”

“Mmhmm!” Teddie nods and leans against me, hugging my middle.

 _Bless our relationship, huh?_ I muse as we look at the twinkly lights out on the river. It’s a nice, clear evening and everyone is in good spirits. _Now I know why he made me come all the way out here._

I grin to myself and shake my head. _This guy’s really something..._

Teddie clutches my hand all the way back to the house, and it feels like a tentative promise of something new.


	4. First Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-canon. Yukiko and Chie are in an established relationship and attending in college in different cities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t write these two much, but here’s what I’ve got.

 

First Love

(Yukiko)

I take the train to Tokyo a few days before Christmas.

I’m planning to surprise Chie with a visit. _She has no idea that I’m coming!_

After the train pulls into the station, I exit and head for her apartment. I’ve only been once before, but I remember the way. I made sure to only bring one small suitcase so that it wouldn’t be a problem to lug it around.

When I’m finally at her door, I knock and wait.

And wait.

And _wait_.

_...She’s not home._

_I suppose this was something I should have considered. It is s surprise visit, so I couldn’t check in with her and find out when she would return._

_It’s not the end of the world._ I wind up sitting outside in the cold, reading for about an hour. I pull out a paperback and huddle down on the stoop.

“Yukiko?” I hear my friend tentatively call out to me when she’s close. “Is that really you?!” she asks, more excitedly. I look up from my book to see her sprinting over to me.

She stops right in front of me with a conflicted expression on her face. “But I was gonna surprise _you_ , Yukiko!” she cries. “I bought a ticket and everything...”

“Good thing you didn’t plan to leave until the last minute,” I tease her. “Then we really would have missed each other.”

“Yeah,” Chie huffs.

I smile at her. “It’s cute that we both had the same idea.”

She shyly smiles back. “Yeah,” she agrees, dragging out the word. “Well, come inside already!!”

Chie opens the lock and ushers me inside. _It’s just as I remember it._

She lives in a one-room apartment near the city center. It seems like a nice, convenient place to be.

“Wanna go look at the decorations downtown?” Chie questions once I’m settled. “We can pick up dinner and go shopping and bring it all back here.”

“That’d be nice,” I reply. “We haven’t been on a proper date in a time.”

“Sounds good,” my girlfriend grins. Chie and I bundle back up in our jackets and walk downtown.

We stop in a few small shops and I purchase a book and a snow globe. In one store, Chie had stopped to “ooh” at the cute deer inside the glass dome as we watched the snow fall. I felt a small smile growing on my face and decided that it would be the perfect souvenir.

Back at her apartment, I place the snow globe on Chie’s windowsill, right by her bed. “Now it’ll always be snowy when you look through it,” I playfully tell her.

She giggles and hugs me. “You have the strangest ideas, Yukiko...”

We set out the food: we bought gyoza and oden from a department store. We put it all into plates and bowls and crowd at her small kotatsu.

“Turn it all the way up,” I tell Chie and I can hear her twist the dial to the end.

“You got it.”

“Even though we’ve moved,” I broach the subject. “I’m happy we’re still together.”

She sighs dramatically. “Of _course_ we’re staying together!” Chie rolls her eyes. She passes me a plate that she’s piled way too high. “I _love_ you, Yukiko— _WAUGH!!_ ” She stops short and blushes furiously.

“Pfft!!” I giggle, unable to stop myself. “Chie!” I slap the table. “You just _said it_! Just _like that_!!” I keep laughing really hard. “That’s so like you, to be so open about your feelings!”

“Yeah yeah,” she pouts. I can’t stop laughing, so Chie starts eating without me. When I finally am able to catch my breath, Chie sets down her chopsticks and regards me seriously. “I do, y’know—Love you.”

“I love you, too,” I readily reply.

Chie gasps. “I—I didn’t expect you to reply...”

“Why not?” I giggle. “It’s the truth! I’m happy to finally say it aloud.”

“Me too,” Chie slowly smiles. “This is going to be the best Christmas.”

“Of course!” I tell her. “Because I’m spending it with you!”

“ _Waugh, Yukiko!_ ” Chie admonishes. “You’re really embarrassing me!!”

“Good.” I lean over to kiss her, grinning. “Merry Christmas.”


	5. Date on the Frozen River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven years post-canon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, Masa!! :D

Date on the Frozen River

(Nanako)

_Skates, check._

_Lunch, check._

_Bag—Where did I put the bag?_

_Today is Christmas, and I’m going out with Teddie! He invited me skating on the frozen river, saying there’s no better way to spend the holiday._

I’m very excited to be going out with my friend. I woke very early to prepare sandwiches and other finger foods to bring along.

I don’t think Teddie knows it, but I really like him. I’m thrilled that he asked me to go skating with him on Christmas day. I picked my favorite outfit and practiced skating in the backyard—I don’t think Dad knows, but I splashed water on the patio and waited for it to freeze.

He’s busy. He was vague about where he’s going; only said “Tokyo”. _I don’t think he’s seeing family, though. I think it’s more likely he’s gone to visit Adachi-san again._

I push those sad thoughts from my head as I finish packing the bento. _Teddie should be here any minute..._

After putting it into a bag, I grab my jacket and gloves. I toss hand warmers, water bottles, and tissues into the bag, too. And my ice skates! Then I bundle up and head outside, locking the door behind myself.

When I’m outside, I spot Teddie walking down the road towards my house. He’s wearing puffy tan earmuffs that have bear ears coming out of the top. His head bobs as he starts to sprint towards me, waving his arms around.

“Nana-chan~~” he shouts.

I begin to laugh as he draws closer. “Hi, Teddie.”

“What’s in the bag?” he excitedly asks, leaning down to sniff at it.

“Lunch and hand warmers,” I tell him, hoisting it onto my shoulder.

“No,” he stops me. “I’ll carry it!!” Teddie takes the bag and swings it gently. “It’s not a problem,” he assures me.

I smile and thank him. Then Teddie reaches over and grabs one of my hands with his free hand.

“I can do both,” he smiles broadly. “I like holding your hand,” he says in a quieter voice.

I feel myself smiling, as well. “Me too,” I tell him.

As we walk to the riverbank, Teddie swings our gloved hangs up and down. It isn’t a long walk, and we spend it talking about what we’ll do today.

At the riverbank, we put on our skates, watching as other people we know zoom by. Teddie focuses very diligently on lacing up his skates and tying them. I wrap my arms around my knees, reminding him where the laces should go.

When we’re ready, I stand and expertly spin myself around to face Teddie. I hold out my hands and can’t help smirking. His jaw drops open as he reaches out for me.

“You’ve been practicing!” he gasps.

I swish my feet back and forth, puling him along in my wake. I concentrate on passing one foot behind the other, keeping a steady rhythm. When I finally let go of his hands, Teddie has the hang of things, and he’s skating towards me on his own.

_It always takes a minute for him to get oriented. But he’s good at just about anything he tries._

When we get tired, we move to one of the picnic tables. I pass Teddie a hand warmer and take one for myself. We slip them inside our gloves and start on the sandwiches.

“This was a good idea,” Teddie comments. “I’m so happy I thought of this!”

“Me too,” I agree. “I’m happy you asked me out today. I like being with you, Teddie.”

Teddie smiles at me. “I like being with you a lot, too!” he replies.

I can feel myself flushing, so I go back to the food. _Now would be a good time,_ is all I can think. _I should tell him how much I like him—In what way I like him._

But I just can’t. I keep nibbling on the food and listening to him go on about what he’s been doing at work.

“Do you have something you want to say?” Teddie abruptly asks me, cocking his head to the side.

“I—Ah,” I stall.

“You do, don’t you~” he replies.

I chew on my lip, unsure. “Well I do, but I’m not sure if I want to say it... It may change things.”

“Why?” he asks me.

“Because I like you, so much,” I admit.

“Me too!!” he yelps. “The _most_ ~”

I smile uneasily, not positive he gets it. “I mean that I like you as more than a friend,” I push, suddenly feeling a need for him to know.

“I know,” he insists. “That’s how I like you, too.”

I blink, stunned. “Oh,” falls out of my mouth. I can’t form any other words.

“That’s why I wanted to go out with you today,” he goes on. “Because it’s Date Day!! I thought this could be our first real date.” Teddie grins, clearly proud of himself. “I thought you knew...”

“I—” I shake my head. “I do now,” I tell him, laughing a little at the mistake I’ve made.

“I always want to be with you, Nanako,” Teddie seriously tells me. “Please be my girlfriend.”

“Of course,” I say, reaching out to grab his hand. “That’s... It’s what I wanted.”

Teddie grins sheepishly and squeezes my hand. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” I repeat the words, feeling like this is the _best_ Christmas.


	6. The Vacant Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-canon. Yosuke will be moving out in a few months for college and kanji asks Teddie to live with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy VERY late birthday Ribbon!!!
> 
> This is the second story that came to me~

The Vacant Room

(Teddie)

On Christmas, Kanji invites me over. He says it’s because he doesn’t want to spend Christmas alone, but he’s definitely dancing around wanting to spend it with _me_.

_He can be so shy sometimes~ I really like Kanji..._

We’ve been spending more time together since Sensei, Rise, and Naoto moved back to Tokyo. The senpai were all studying for entrance exams, too. So Kanji and I have been the only ones free.

I hurry over to his house on Christmas day, excited to spend time with him and his mom. _They’re a lot of fun, like what I imagine my family would be like, if I had one._

When I arrive, Kanji hustles me upstairs right away. We pass through the kitchen and I can see that he’s been cooking all morning. His mom says hello, laughing at the way Kanji is really pushing me along.

He brings me to a room at the end of the hallway, past his. When Kanji opens the door, it’s all empty. _Why...?_

“Ted—” he loudly says my name. “I-I-I’ve been thinking, and...” He smacks the wall, turning away from me. “ _Why don’t you just live with us?_ ”

“Huh?” I gasp. “What?”

_That’s out of nowhere!_

Kanji is all red and he’s trying to backpedal. “Well, y’see—I was thinking about it and it just makes sense!”

He walks into the room and shows me all the space. “We can get you some furniture too, if you need it and—”

Kanji sighs and folds his arms. “I love having you around, and I know that Yosuke’s moving, so you should move here—With me,” Kanji quickly explains. “Live with my Ma and I.”

_He wants me? To live here??_

“Really?!” I blurt, hopping from foot to foot. “ _I love you!_ ” I lunge at my friend and give him a big hug.

“I love you too— _Wait!_ ” Kanji objects, pushing me away. “ _You_ —You just mean like you love everyone else, right?” he quickly qualifies.

I shake my head really hard. “No! It’s different. I love you the _most_!! I love you in a way that makes me all jittery and excited whenever I see you, Kanji!”

His face gets even more red and Kanji keeps me at arms’ length. “ _W-wait a minute!_ ”

“Why?” I ask. “You just said you love me, too!”

“Yeah, but...”

“I wanna hug you!” I tell him, reaching out my arms again.

“I wanna... Hug you too.” Kanji finally lets me go and I jump into his arms. He wraps me up in the best hug I’ve ever had. “I can’t believe it was that easy,” he mumbles.

“What do you mean?” I respond.

I can feel Kanji shaking his head. “I just—I never thought you’d feel the same, is all. I didn’t think it would work out this easy.”

“Merry Christmas!!” I yell and he laughs.

“Merry Christmas, Ted.”


	7. Cake and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During canon, their first Christmas together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday SpiralStorm!!
> 
> The name of this story is just too fluffy...

Cake and Kisses

(Teddie)

Rise invited me over today, for Christmas!

I made sure to wake up nice and early to get ready. I shower and put on my best clothes, a flashy outfit I found leftover from an event at the Junes. _It’ll make a good impression_...

I put on the black pants and button up the sparkly blue shirt. When I look in the mirror, I know I’ve made the right choice. _This is clearly the best~_

“Where are _you_ going all dressed up?” Yosuke snorts when I join him downstairs for breakfast.

“I have a secret date,” I grin at him. “But I can’t tell you about it because it’s a secret!”

“Right,” he replies, rolling his eyes. “Even you have a date for Christmas.” He sighs and lays his head down on the table. “Guess I’ll just find whoever’s free... I hope Rise is.”

He takes out his phone to text her and I turn away to prepare my own food. I don’t want him to see the look on my face that definitely says ‘ _I’ll_ be with her!!’.

While I quickly eat my soup and rice, Yosuke moans that Rise is too busy to see him. “I bet she has a date, too,” he sulks.

“Don’t know~” I chirp, turning away to wash my bowl before I give it away. _It was supposed to be a secret so the others wouldn’t be jealous~_

I high tail it out of the house and start into town. I walk quickly— _I can’t wait to see Rise! She’s..._

_She’s asked me out on a date~~_

_AND she’s COOKING for me!!_

I whistle as I make my way around to the back of her house. I knock on the door and I hear a crash and a yelp before Rise finally pushes it open for me.

“Hello, Teddie,” she nervously smiles. “C-come on inside!”

I nod and smile back. Kicking off my shoes, I peek into the kitchen.

“Well,” Rise begins, moving over to the stove. “I just put the cake in... I, uhm, ended up ordering Aiya’s instead of cooking the _whole_ meal, but we’ll still have the cake!”

“What’s that smell?” I curiously ask her.

“ _Nothing!!_ ” she assures me. “Definitely not the food I messed up, ahaha!!”

I smile in a way I hope makes her more at ease. “Don’t worry so much,” I tell her. “We can finish the cake together!”

When it’s almost ready, I help Rise make the whipped cream. We pour the heavy cream into a bowl and I add some powdered sugar. She tries to add more, saying that it will be even sweeter, but I manage to convince her not to do that.

“This is enough,” I insist. “Do you trust me?”

Rise softens. “Of course, Teddie!” she huffs. Rise slips her arm around my back and sighs. “I always trust you.”

I grin at her and start up the mixer. “This is easy, don’t worry. You just need to keep it in the bowl.”

I back away so Rise can take a shot at it, she has a very determined look in her eyes. “I can do this,” she breathes. “I wanted to make this _for_ Teddie.”

Rise holds the mixer where I tell her to. One time it gets a little high and sprays us, but it’s not a big deal. I just show her the right way again and she does well.

The food arrives when we’re almost done. I pay for it and carry it to her table. Rise is frosting the cake, and it looks so good!

“Good job,” I tell her. “I can’t wait to eat it!!”

“I hope you like the food I picked,” Rise bites her lip. “I made sure to get you your favorite—Their special fried rice.”

“Ooh~”

When the cake is done, we put it into the fridge and start on the food. “Sorry this isn’t turning out the way I’d wanted,” Rise groans between bites.

“Why not?” I ask her. “We’re together. Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“You always focus on the important parts,” she giggles. “Yes, that _is_ what’s most important, because...” Rise takes a deep breath and turns back to me. “I really like you, and wanted to spend what’s probably my only Christmas in Inaba with you.”

“Really?!” I ask, and she misreads what I said.

“Well, I’ll be returning to showbiz and I don’t know if I’ll be able to come back next year yet—”

“No,” I laugh. “I meant that you really like me. _That’s_ the part that’s the best~”

She giggles too. “Of course,” she tells me. “There’s no one else I’d rather spend my time with, Teddie.”

“Merry Christmas!” I tell her, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek.

Rise smiles and turns her face so that she’s kissing me back. “Merry Christmas, Teddie.”


	8. Every Day with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A matching Christmas gift from Ryoutarou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A good one to end this on! This story came to me third.
> 
> A happier AU where there were no murders. Tohru and Ryoutarou have been together for almost a year. Their first Christmas.
> 
> I hope you like it and Happy Holidays!!!

 

Every Day with You

(Ryoutarou)

I’ve had a nice day, spending time with Nanako and Tohru. Yuu even came over to be with us and meet his friends. All in all, I couldn’t have asked for a better holiday.

But I’ve got one more hurdle. I have something for Tohru that I’ve been saving for almost a month now.

I cart the fancy box down from my room and stand awkwardly by the stairs. Tohru looks over from his place on the couch. He’s playing with a game that he tosses aside when he notices I want to speak with him.

“It’s not quite our anniversary yet,” I nervously start, and Tohru rolls his eyes.

“Not for another two months,” he reminds me with a smile. I can see my face fall and Tohru tacks on a cheesy: “But everyday is a good time to celebrate!”

I rub the back of my neck and sigh. “Well I got us something for—You know...” I trail off. “Because we’re together.”

I sit down next to him on the couch, fumbling the box I’m holding. “I thought it would be a good update.”

“What _is_ it?” Tohru eagerly questions, leaning over to snatch the box away from me.

“Wait a minute,” I grouse, pulling it backwards. “I had something else I wanted to say,” I breathe. “Something I’ve had a hard time telling you.”

Tohru watched me questioningly. He pushes his hair out of his face as he studies the box, trying to figure out what I’ve gotten him.

“Then tell me,” he smirks, possibly intuiting what I’m getting at.

I clear my throat and pass him the box. When he has one hand on it, waiting to take it from me, I clumsily mumble the words: “I love you.”

Tohru startles and yanks his hand back. “W-what?” he asks, awed.

I sigh, feeling jittery and embarrassed. “I said, ‘I love you’, Tohru,” I repeat.

He opens his mouth but words won’t come out. I wait while he tries to process my declaration. “Really?” he finally manages. I start to nod, but he’s already reciprocating. “I love you, too!” Tohru blurts.

A smile creeps on my face as I internalize that. _He loves me, too..._

_I mean, I knew that. But it’s nice to hear once in a while._

“So...” Tohru trails off, moving his hand back to mine. He rubs my fingers with his thumb and smiles shyly. “You really said it.”

“I did,” I affirm. “And I mean it.” I slip the box into his hand. “Open it.”

Tohru seems more anxious now as he gently pulls the lid off the red-and-blue striped box. When he sees what’s inside, he audibly gasps.

“This,” his voice wobbles as he tries to find the words. “This matches...”

I nod. “Merry Christmas, Tohru.”

He looks over at me and I think he’s going to cry. “I’m really...” his voice dies away again.

I kiss Tohru and then take the present out of the box. It’s a matching mug in his favorite color. I sent away for one that matched the set we already have—One for each of my family members.

I go to the counter and wash it quickly before filling it up with the coffee I’d made earlier, but not yet served. I grab my own and pour myself a mug, too.

Carrying the two cups back to the couch, I can see that I really got the little itch this time. I hand Tohru his mug and clink them together lightly. I slide my arm around his shoulders and we sit quietly for a minute.

“Let’s do this every day,” Tohru tells me. He sips from his mug and smiles warmly at me.

“Agreed,” I tell him, smiling back. “Tohru?”

“What?”

“I’m happy you’re in my life,” I openly admit.

He laughs lightly. “Me too.”

“I can’t imagine it any other way.”


End file.
